habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
Rogue
The Rogue is a class that citizens of Habitica can choose when they reach level 10. Rogues earn more gold and find drops more often than other classes. They also earn more frequent and rewarding critical hits. Their skills can generate gold and experience from tasks, provide their party with a buff to gold and drop earning rate, and allow the Rogue to dodge damage that originated from missed Dailies. They are valuable allies to have in collection quests. Benefits *As a beginner in Habitica, players will have a lot of items to buy as they progress through the levels. Earning more gold will help them to obtain the best equipment for their adventure relatively quickly. Having more gold also makes it easier to buy health potions, which are useful for players who struggle with unfinished Dailies and negative Habits. *Rogues have a skill that grants gold and experience and scales with task value. As task value has no cap, Rogues are able to level and gather gold extremely quickly! *Rogues are able to buff their party members' Perception, helping them find more items and gain more gold. *Players will be able to relax a little on missed Dailies, as they can use the Stealth skill to dodge damage at the end of the day. This is also useful during a boss quest to prevent the boss from inflicting damage to your party members because of your own missed Dailies. (However, players that need to use this consistently may wish to reconsider their Dailies list!) *The Rogue's higher drop rate can speed up collection quests, where players need to find a certain amount of items. *Increased drop rates also make it easier for the player to achieve the Beast Master achievement, as well as making it easier to turn pets into mounts. In short, the Rogue is a good class for those who are not interested in becoming a Healer, but still want to be able to survive relatively well while gaining lots of items and GP when a task is completed. This is ideal for people who want to unlock the best possible gear as soon as possible. This also benefits people who have custom Rewards and people attempting to earn the Beast Master achievement. Skills Pickpocket= |-|Backstab= |-|Tools of the Trade= |-|Stealth= Equipment Rogues wield a weapon in each hand. While they can use shields and two handed weapons from the other classes or from non-class sources such as Quests or the Enchanted Armoire, only Rogue equipment will give a class bonus. The weapon that is used in the shield-hand slot is purchased separately. Gathering all the Rogue Basic Gear gives players the Ultimate Gear - Rogue achievement. It costs 1340 gold to buy the whole set of basic Rogue gear. The tables below show the pieces of equipment that can be purchased through the Rewards column by players who do not already own them. Weapons= |-|Body Armor= |-|Headgear= Grand Gala Equipment This table shows the special Rogue gear from all Grand Galas. These equipment sets are available for purchase in the Seasonal Shop, which opens during each Grand Gala. At that time, newly released equipment sets can be purchased with gold, and equipment sets from previous Grand Galas can be purchased with gems. nl:Dief de:Schurke da:Slyngel fr:Voleur pt-br:Ladino tr:Düzenbaz pl:Łotrzyk ru:Разбойник ja:盗賊 zh:盗贼 Category:Class System Category:Equipment Category:Skills